


Home is where the heart is, but for me home is where ever you are.

by SpaceWives



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWives/pseuds/SpaceWives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead Beca was in the bellas with Aubrey before Chloe? Stacie helps those nerds get together. Stemily cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is, but for me home is where ever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Doomed to an eternity of late night one shots. Best way to avoid studying!  
> I will correct any spelling/grammar mistakes tomorrow after class.

School sucks. The amount of times kids graffiti this phrase on the back of bathroom stalls was atrocious, yet it was true. If there was anything Stacie knew truest, it was that school was a trap. A trap to keep you from the real world. She had gone to this stupid convention with low hopes all of which were met. However, that thought became irrelevant when what appeared to be one of the most beautiful girls she has ever seen behind a table. Her hair was blonde and long, though moving about wildly as she argued with her friend. Maybe girlfriend? The girl was tall compared to the other girl, who sat slumped over in her seat irritation clear on her face. The blonde turned to talk to someone who appeared to be interested in their group, the bellas. The brunette has an earbud in her ear that was opposite of the blonde, her legs crossed on top of the table, and her arms were crossed as well as she tapped out a beat on her forearm. The woman the blonde was talking to seemed to be demonstrating the mermaid, Stacie decided she’d go over after the girl. The brunette had her head lolled back in boredom, it seemed her attendance wasn’t her own. The other girl who was talking with the blonde had left giving Stacie her chance.

“I’m just saying, we were doomed before you blew chunks. Alice’s set made me wanna vomit, I give you props for actually acting on it.” The brunette snorted still staring at the sky with her head leaned back, making it hard but not impossible for the blonde to smack the back of her head playfully. “Ow.” The brunette said dryly.

“Hi!” The blonde said brightly quickly snapping her attention away from the brunette and onto Stacie.

“Hey there, so, acapella?” Stacie asked in question, the brunette lifted her head slightly to look at Stacie and dropped it back just as fast.

“Yep, they make music with their mouths. Isn’t that right Bree?” Stacie heard a voice from behind her who cut off the cute blonde, she turned to see who it was when two equally high pitched squeals made her wince.

“Chlo!” The blonde walked around the table wrapping her arm around the other girl tight enough to crack ribs.

“Chlo as in Chloe?” The brunette asked, her gaze on the pair with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Yep! We’ve been friends since diapers. Are you thinking of auditioning too?” The red head asked warmly turning to Stacie.

“I was thinking about it.” Stacie replied with a charming smile back.

“Well here. This has the time and place where the audition will be held. My name is Aubrey, and that pile of brood over there is Beca.” Aubrey introduced handing her a pamphlet and shaking Stacie’s hand, Beca offered a small wave.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Stacie.” Stacie replied warmly, holding her hand longer than probably required.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was still pretty early and Stacie had considered going out again, however she settled on a shower and sleep. She was looking forward to the bellas, more accurately Aubrey…but semantics. Stacie grabbed her shower caddy and her sleep shirt heading towards the shower, humming to some indie song she can’t even remember the name of the entire way. When she reached the showers there was only one stall occupied, she took the stall furthest from the occupied shower. She brushed out her hair as the water temperature regulated, sighing in relief when the hot water hit her. She ran her fingertips through her hair gingerly conditioning it. Someone else entered the bathroom singing bulletproof, another shower turning on not much later. Stacie finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard a shriek and a curtain being torn back.

“Oh my god, you know Guetta? That’s my lady jam.” A familiar voice asked delighted.

“Ew. Didn’t need to know that. Can you just, you know…go?” Another voice asked. Stacie wrapped a towel around herself stepping out of the stall and heading back to her room.

“Not until you sing it again!” The red head declared.

“Dude, I’m naked.” Beca replied half sardonic half terrified.

“Wait to have sex until I’m out of here at least.” Stacie called behind her shoulder as she passed the couple.

“Oh god.” She heard Beca groan and possibly knocking her head against the tile wall.

“Sooooo…sing?” Was the last thing she had heard from the bathroom before she turned the corner to her room with a chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

She had rocked auditions, obviously. Her excitement carried over to the party, and into a few shots of tequila. The new bellas were challenging each other shot for shot, by new bellas she meant Beca and Aubrey. Beca was unwound and definitely drunk, her poor tiny body couldn’t handle what appeared to be Aubrey’s iron constitution. Aubrey was laughing freely along with the other bellas as Stacie watched with an apt interest while she sipped on what they were trying to pass as beer.

Aubrey seems pretty tightly wound from what Stacie has seen so far, pretty hot. However when she is around a certain brunette that seems to lessen substantially, when she smiles with Beca around its warm and carefree. When the brunette isn’t around it is closed and strict, there isn’t much of a smile to speak of.

“I swear dude, we are gonna wreck the treblemakers this year.” Beca said confidently, apparently she gains liquid courage. Or she is always this confident, Stacie didn’t know yet.

“Wreck them like slam poetry.” Fat Amy slurred, Stacie was beginning to fear she’d be the only semi-sober one at the end of the evening. Oh well, not her problem to take care of these idiots.

“Bree!” Chloe appeared out of nowhere wrapping herself around the seated blonde while pouting lightly.

“What’s the matter?” Aubrey asked, picking up another shot and half smiling in challenge to her co-captain. Who had that unreadable expression on her face again, or wait…actually readable when she is drunk. Guess the blonde has a stake claimed to her, something Chloe either wasn’t sensing or didn’t care.

“Bumper and his boys trashed our rehearsal room.” Chloe sighed annoyed.

“Oh we’re killing him.” Aubrey shot up with Chloe still half in her arms, Chloe scrabbled out of her arms quickly.

“Yeah! Murder on the first day!” Cynthia Rose jokingly shouted. “Oh shit, are you being serious?” she scrutinized the captain’s expression.

“Completely.” Aubrey said the word slowly, as if adding syllables.

“Waaaait, Aubs. No killing.” Beca slurred, as if finally hearing the conversation. Someone needed to put that girl to bed, maybe Aubrey.

“We’ll just kill him a little.” Aubrey argued, the drunker captain seemed to think this over.

“Hey Stace, a little is him still being dead right?” Beca whispered loudly in her ear.

“Mother of…you may wanna put your girlfriend to bed before she hurts herself thinking.” Stacie rubbed her brow to hide her smile.

“Errrr uh nope. She’s not my girlfriend or anything. Nope. Just roomates, and co-captains.” Beca replied hastily for her state of inebriation, the red visibly creeping up her neck.

“Uh huh, and I don’t have a lot of sex.” Stacie rolled her eyes dramatically.

“No, we’re not together. You’re right though, she got carried away with those shots.” Aubrey replied, an equally quizzical look on her face.

“You actually challenged her, boss.” Fat Amy pointed out.

“Regardless, I have to deal with the Bumper situation. Can you bring her back to our room?” Aubrey asked Stacie who was already half supporting Beca.

“You can count on me.” Stacie winked, she turned around with Beca in tow.

Stacie hates unrequited feelings more than anything. That includes school and chastity vows. They make her physically ill. She has to intervene in this mess. She doesn’t much care that the blonde will be taken by someone else, besides these games could be fun. They both obviously have feelings for each other, just a matter of getting them to admit it. Idiots.

“You’re pretty cool, Conrad.” Stacie heard Beca murmur.

~~~~

Months. Months! It has been dare she say again, months. They are still as unrequited as before, no declaration of love from either. Chloe was a wrench in the plan, Stacie is pretty sure Chloe has feelings for Beca as well. This was like watching a train wreck.

“Beca. I swear to all the aca-gods, if you don’t shape up I might feed you to Lilly.” Aubrey rubbed the bridge of her nose irritated.

“As if, then who would make the bella sound?” Beca asked sarcastically, Aubrey shooting daggers at her.

“I could replace you.” Aubrey replied stonily.

“It’s okay Beca, we could form a renegade acapella group. Such a romantic idea.” Stacie fake swooned.

“Okay, we’re calling it a day before I only have two bellas still alive.” Aubrey declared storming out of the room.

“She always like that?” Fat Amy asked.

“Nah, she’ll be okay.” Beca replied as Chloe sidled up beside her.

“I hope so.” Chloe echoed, her eyes following the path Aubrey had taken on her way out.

“She always is.” Beca explained warmly.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey dude.” Beca said out of nowhere. She and Stacie were sitting in Stacie’s room, Beca working on her music and Stacie sketching.

Beca had taken her roommates bed and set up her laptop, Beca looked ridiculous in comparison to the floral pattern. Stacie was sitting on the floor rather than her own bed, she was absentmindedly sketching out an oak tree.

“Yep?” Stacie cocked an eyebrow.

“Have you ever been in- had feelings for someone?” Beca asked avoiding eye contact. There we go, finally.

“No, never had any feelings for anyone. What we are doing here? Being friends? It’s all a lie.” Stacie replied smartly as she shaded along the base of the oak tree.

“No asshole, like feeling?” Beca scoffed asking again, stressing the word feelings.

“Honestly? Not really. Why?” Stacie asked carefully, if the captain withdrew Stacie might throw her table out of her window.

“I…I think I like Aubrey. Like more than a friend.” Beca rushed out, scratching her brow as she does when she is nervous.

“Duh. Are you gonna do something about that?” Stacie asked with a smirk.

“Duh, you knew?” Beca blanched.

“You were so obvious about it, it hurt just watching.” Stacie replied, setting her book down and looking up at Beca.

“Oh, and well no. I am pretty sure Aubrey likes Chloe.” Beca sighed unhappily.

“Nope. She likes you, as dies Chloe however.” Stacie grinned at Beca’s bewildered expression.

“What do I do?” Beca asked, she still looked uncomfortable with the situation but less so than a few minutes ago.

“Find out a way not to hurt the ginger, go after your girl.” Stacie replied easily.

“I don’t wanna hurt Chlo, she’s one of my closest friends.” Beca rubbed her face horribly.

“Stop it dear, that will give you wrinkles. She’s probably your best friend, I know. Just don’t hurt her. You could always have the best of both worlds.” Stacie winked salaciously.

“Fat chance, Conrad. Wanna go wrap the trebles bus in plastic cling wrap so I can get my mind off things?” Beca asked eye sparkling with mischief.

“I know another way to get your mind off things…” Stacie stood up winking at the brunette.

“Jesus. Sheath the hunter.” Beca groaned in exasperation, standing as well.

The trebles were pissed.

~~~~~~

“So.” Beca replied. To be honest she was still processing what she was just told, when she did she rolled over in Beca’s bed laughing.

“Uh, not the reaction I was expecting.” Beca said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh my god, you caught them. Badass Beca Mitchell caught the feelings, twice!” Stacie fell back into another fit of laughter.

“Shut up, Conrad! It isn’t my fault okay, it just fell into place. I didn’t mean to fall for two of my best friends.” Beca mumbled shoving her head onto her keyboard.

“You know I’m offended. You go falling for them. I get the blonde, hell she was the reason I joined bellas in the first place. I can just imagine she’s like a tiger in bed. Chloe? She’s so sweet just standing next to her gives me cavities, I get that too. What about little ‘ol me though?” Stacie asked with something in between a pout and grin, she hadn’t perfected the pout like Chloe yet. “God, and the Beale pout. Definitely get that.”

“Stace, we wouldn’t work. I’m sorry. The aca-world couldn’t handle us together.” Beca replied solemnly.

“You’re right, we’re too hot.” Stacie sighed slamming back onto Beca’s pillow.

“Becs, we need to talk!” Aubrey slammed the door storming in. Stacie and Beca shared a look, at that Stacie evacuated with her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How’d the talk go, stud?” Stacie asked Beca as they walked to their shared psych class, why Beca was taking it her last semester here…Stacie wasn’t sure.

“No, stud will not be a thing.” Beca replied crinkling her nose in disgust.

“Hey, you score both the captain and junior captain and you are a stud.” Stacie hip checked the other girl.

“You’re an ass.” Beca murmured back.

“That’s why you love me though. So spill.” Stacie said in a sing song voice.

“Well, Aubrey was pissed.” Beca said after a few minutes of silence.

“I very much saw a raging Aubrey on my way out. Was she Posen a problem?” Stacie reminded Beca.

“Oh, right…oh my god. That is terrible.” Beca winced.

“It was hilarious and you know it. Continue with the story.” Stacie waved her hand in a gesture to continue.

“Well apparently I accidently texted her, when I thought it was you. Didn’t check my phone after cus you came over.” Beca sighed, Stacie started laughing half way through.

“What did you say?! Please tell me you declared your undying love.” Stacie wiped the droplets of moisture from her eyes, Beca’s mess of a love life was going to end up killing her.  
“Worse. ‘Dude, Aubrey is driving me insane. Wtf.’ Direct quote.” Beca winced.

“Ouuuuuuch, how’d you mend that over?” Stacie asked as they were nearing the psych room.

“I confessed my undying love.” Beca huffed in defeat.

“Yes! I have been dealing with this unrequited love bullshit for months. Please tell me one of you jackasses though of Chloe?” Stacie was exuberant to say the least. Dear lord does she hate unrequited love, but boy did she love the endings.  
“Good to know my love life was such a bother.” Beca shot out.

“You know I love you.” Stacie declared wrapping her arms around the smaller girl in apology.

“Okay, get off. I get it, you’re forgiven. Chloe actually came with Aubrey, she was about five minutes behind because she had to talk to her roommate. It was intense.” Beca blew out as they reached the classroom.

“Finish up in text. Make sure you text the right person.” Stacie ordered before going off to her seat. Unluckily they got one of the few professors who cares enough to have a seating plan and they were not seated together.

**Stud: I ended up confessing to Chloe too. For some reason I was declared the confessor.**

**Conrad: Awww poor bby. They return feelings, obvs?**

**Stud: And it was a happy ever after.**

~~~~~~~~

It started with the wrecking ball, it ended with tears. Well, and flying genitalia. Tears were involved though.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe we are not going to be able to compete.” Beca groaned for probably the seventh time, slamming her head on the kitchen counter. Chloe looked higher strung than a feral cat.

“We can do this, right Fat Amy?” Chloe asked quickly, her eye possibly twitching.

“We are aca-awesome. Of course we can, if not you are all invited to join my fight club back home.” Fat Amy replied quickly.

“The initiation party is tonight, are we going?” Beca grumbled from the counter.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” Chloe asked the brooding girl.

“Uhhhh.” Was the gifted response.

“Get ready!” Chloe yelled before dragging Beca off to their room.

Stacie pulled herself up to her room, at the moment she had it all to herself and it was glorious. Beca had bought the house the year after most of them had joined. Things were a bit seedy around that time. Instead of going to LA like she had planned she failed the required class to graduate. They all knew she failed on purpose, it was a class on music for chrissake. Though she doesn’t reciprocate the mushy way Chloe says ‘Beca is music’ she has to agree. No way had that girl failed on accident. She has failed the same class the next two following years. It was understandable, both her girlfriends were on this side of the country. Aubrey had moved away after graduation but they meet up nearly weekend and skype every night. Most would assume Beca would choose her career, her passion over her girlfriends. Stacie knows Beca’s real passion are her girlfriends, her muses.

Stacie sighed pulling on some shorts and a cute tank top, she reapplied her makeup and headed downstairs. The door was open and she knew they were waiting in the bus, impatient aca-bitches they were. They honestly didn’t need to drive but again, impatient. Stacie walked outside as they were backing up the bus to get her moving faster, that’s when she noticed a person behind the bus. Shit. She ran behind the bus to the oblivious girl scrutinizing her phone, she grabbed the girl’s arm eliciting a small sound of surprise and pulled her away while yelling at Fat Amy. She felt the back of the bus tap her right shoulder before it stopped.

“There was a girl back here! Murder is not becoming a tradition.” Stacie yelled at the driver, how she didn’t see the girl she doesn’t know.

“You guys are the bellas right? Oh, you’re Stacie!” The girl asked face alight.

“Uh yeah, sorry about the whole nearly becoming a pancake.” Stacie apologized for her sisters.

“No worries! I didn’t actually become one so it’s all good.” The girl smiled back, her gaze befalling the bellas who poured out of the bus.

“I told you there was someone back there!” Cynthia Rose yelled at Fat Amy.

“You try having the ging yell at you to hurry, when she says jump you fly.” Fat Amy mumbled awkwardly. “Also, sorry for nearly killing you.” She added.

“Totes okay.” The girl rushed to assure Fat Amy.

“Who are you?” Beca inquired with a head tilt.

“Junk. Emily Junk. I’m a legacy.” Emily said chirpily, her hands tugged at the strap of her shoulder bag.

“Oh!” Chloe shrieked with happiness hopping about like a puppy.

“Uh, translate.” Beca said rubbing her brow again.

“Her mom was a bella, means no official audition required.” Stacie put in.

“How’d you know that?” Cynthia Rose asked.

“I got bored over spring break while you guys were gone, Chloe left the manual out.” Stacie shrugged.

“Shit, we got a manual?” CR asked.

“Yup, all official and everything.” Stacie grinned.

“Only captains are supposed to read the manual.” Chloe pouted.

“Guess I’m a captain then. Anyways, can you sing something for us?” Stacie asked.

“Yeah! This is an original, um it’s still kinda new. So let’s not be dicks about it.” Emily said bluntly, Beca snorted from behind Chloe.

Stacie was mesmerized by the song, it was actually entrancing. Stacie couldn’t help but smile, this girl was definitely a bella. The girl was smiling so wide while singing it had to be making it harder to sing, but that didn’t stop her.

“Okay. You’re in.” Beca nodded, her approval plastered across her stance.

“You know, you don’t always have to act like a badass.” Chloe called Beca out, who simply sneered lovingly in return.

“We have a party to get to!” Fat Amy declared hopping back in the bus, Stacie noticed the girl eyeing the bus warily.

“Don’t worry you’re a bella now. We won’t let Fat Amy kill you.” Stacie smiled leading the still nervous girl into the bus.

“You didn’t before I was a bella, so thanks. For you know, saving my life.” Emily rushed out, she took an open seat next to Ashley.  
“Eh, I saved a bone maybe but not your life.” Stacie shrugged the thanks off.

“Well, still thanks.” Emily smiled once last time before looking out the window. She was tapping out a beat on her leg, the beat to the song she had just performed. She’ll figure it out, just takes the right inspiration.

“Ever been to a party?” Stacie asked, her grin all encompassing.

“Uh no, I wasn’t big on them in high school.” Emily admitted.

“Stick with me and you’ll be golden.” Stacie smiled.

~~~~~~~~

“I have five things I love in this entire world.” Beca started, all the bellas sat before her in fear for their lives. It wasn’t often Beca got mad directly at them, but it was apocalypse level whenever she did. “My girlfriends. My bellas. My music. My very prestigious reputation as the badass of Barden.” Beca paced, stopping squarely in front of Stacie. “So. Tell me how a picture that appears to show me cuddling our cat, went viral.” Beca grit out popping her eyebrow up to extremes, and her hands on her hips.

“Um. Your Stacie might have accidently texted them to Tom.” Stacie said uncomfortably.

“Tom as in my ex?” Chloe asked from the table, she wasn’t included in the interrogation taking place.

“Yes.” Stacie said looking back to Beca. “Lemme guess, you’re not mad you’re just disappointed?” Stacie asked with the courage she still had.

“Nope. I’m pissed.” Beca said.

“Oh I see, Emily is the only one who gets ‘disappointed’ in. We all get the wrath.” Stacie scoffed winking at Emily.

“No! Don’t you drag me into this.” Emily half demanded half begged.

“I mean I was trying to text our newest bella the pic since we all have it…so it is on her too.” Stacie declared standing up, she leaned in dramatically to Beca’s ear. “She wanted to use it as her home screen.” She stage whispered.

“So not cool!” Emily drawled letting her head fall back.

“Have fun!” Stacie practically skipped out of the room lightly flicking Emily’s forehead.

“…I’m not mad at you. I’m just disappointed.” Stacie heard Beca explain, she really hoped the captain was joking at this point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You…are physically flawless.” Oh no. Bad Beca. Stacie knew how this was gonna go down. They all walked out to the bus where as one they took a seat and awaited it.

“Really, Becs?” Stacie asked, shaking her head in disappointment.

“I don’t know what happened! It’s like I lost control of my mouth.” Beca slapped her face just as Chloe walked in the bus.

“Lame excuse.” Emily muttered to Stacie.

“I know right?” Stacie whispered back.

“This is a bus, I can still hear you.” Beca said venomously.

“You know. We should skype Aubrey when we get home.” Chloe said absentmindedly, everyone knew it was a threat. The blonde hasn’t lightened up on some things, jealousy is one. Stacie pulled out her phone to communicate without having to worry about cardio punishment later.

**Stace: Wait till you hear the skype call. Aubrey gets so pissed you can hear her a house down.**

**Aca-babe: Is it really that bad? 0.o should we be worried??????**

**Stace: Relax, good kinda pissed. It’s prob like half the reason why they love the blonde. You don’t think she loves you, she’ll show you.**

**Aca-babe: Sounds oddly intimidating but cute.**

**Stace: Definition of their relationship.**

Beca was drug out of the bus by Chloe before the bus had even fully stopped, apparently safety wasn’t a matter. As predicted when they entered the house after the couple they heard Aubrey’s voice repeating “physically flawless, really Becs?!” Stacie was guessing that Beca and Chloe were missing Aubrey, they hadn’t seen her in a long time. They were due a visit. If Beca is willing to take a verbal lashing she definitely needs to see her girlfriend, maybe the bellas can sort something out.

Stacie ducked into the kitchen and grabbed two spoons and the last carton of their rocky road ice cream, Emily noticed the ice cream and immediately followed Stacie out of the house. Stacie took a seat on the curb outside their house, they would be talking awhile and the bellas would be snooping the entire time. Emily plopped down next to her and took a spoon, her movement stilled when her eyes caught on the sight before her. Her bike was was on its side and looked pretty roughed up, she loves her bike.

“Hey Em?” Stace inquired between bites of ice cream.

“Hmm?” The other girl didn’t bother to stop eating. Ice cream in the bellas house was like a bloodbath, they rarely got any.

“You know why your bike fell over?” Stacie asked, setting turning her head towards the girl.

“No? I’d put money on Fat Amy though. She always had it out for Ryder.” Emily said solemnly.

“It was two-tired.” Stacie replied, taking another bite of ice cream as Emily figured it out.

“Oh, that’s bad. Oh that’s just…so bad.” Emily said though she immediately perked up with the beginnings of a smile.

“Yet so amazing.” Stacie replied through her wheezing laughs, Emily managed to look both delighted and ashamed of the joke.

“Goof.” Emily replied when Stacie collapsed into her nearly dropping the ice cream. “No! Anything but the ice cream!” Emily tried catching the ice cream which was just out of reach. Stacie managed to regain her calm long enough to give the carton to Emily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you majoring in?” Emily asked one day when they were in their room. With the new bella presence she had sadly had to give up her room, at least it was Emily as her roommate.

“Aiming for social psychology, you?” Stacie asked, she was playing with a rubix cube on her bed rather than complete her homework.

“I’m not sure yet.” Emily admitted.

“No worries, to be honest I didn’t know what to do when I first went to college. I freaked out hardcore, luckily Beca calmed my shit down and talked to me. Anything interest you?” Stacie asked.

“Music. It’s the only thing that speaks to me, you know? My dad says I should have a backup plan though.” Emily explained.

“If music is your passion go for it, Beca is planning to be a music producer. Have you talked to her about it?” Stacie asked cursing internally as she messed up a row on her cube.

“Not yet, thought about it. I don’t know.” Emily fussed with her drawing, over tracing lines in her fluster.

“I know I’m no Beca, but wanna work on your song a bit and maybe you can show her?” Stacie asked, Emily popped off the bed with a crazy smile that made Stacie smile.

“Nah. Wanna make a new song together?” Emily asked fidgeting like she couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Oh yes, let’s do it.” Stacie grinned back.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you believe in soul mates?” Beca asked Stacie on their taco Tuesday hangout and catch up day.

“Freshman Stacie? No. Right now? Sure. It’s a possibility.” Stacie replied leaning back in her seat. “Why?”

“I keep running across soul mates like everywhere, getting paranoid. Every book I read, every song I listen to, everything.” Beca said eyes widening like the idea scared her.

“Ha, very funny Beca. Like you read.” Stacie snorted. She kinda deserved the chips tossed in her face.

“I’m serious.” Beca sobered when she finished laughing.

“Does the thought of Aubrey and Chloe both being your soulmate scare you?” Stacie asked bluntly.

“Yes. Because they are stuck with me as a soul mate.” Beca sighed thoughtfully.

“Beca. You know you are wonderful. Even if you sucked, they still love everything about you. So eat your taco.” Stacie earnestly replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you guys did this!” Chloe called from the bear hug that was Beca and Aubrey. The bellas decided to surprise the lovers by dropping by, they considered Aubrey and okaying it with her but the surprise had ended up outweighing it.

“I love you nerds.” Stacie could swear she heard Beca mutter.

They ended up staying the weekend, Aubrey decided to take advantage and make team bonding exercises. Funny how Beca and Chloe always ended up missing halfway through as did their drill sergeant. The fact escaped no one. They all ended up around the fire where Jessica and Ashley announced they were together, not too much of a surprise if Stacie was being honest. She was happy for her friends.

It was nearing midnight when Fat Amy declared hide and seek, Lilly had already hidden before Fat Amy had gotten the whole sentence out. Chloe ended up being ‘it’ and so the bellas all scattered. Emily had originally gone with Beca, who had walked right into a bear trap. Emily quickly abandoned their captain to join Stacie in her attempts to climb a tree, Stacie silently boosted Emily up the tree who leant down to help her up in return. They climbed well past the safe zone and kept climbing, they knew the odds of finding them were slim. Lilly would win them all though, no question. It was a game of who could last the longest at this point. Several minutes passed in a comfortable silence, Stacie situated herself in a ‘u’ part of the branches.

“Hey, I haven’t seen Benji around. Everything okay?” Stacie asked looking at the stars, naming them all in her head as she awaited the other girl’s response.

“Oh. We aren’t really hanging out.” Emily shrugged.

“Oh?” Stacie asked more carefully this time.

“Yeah. I’m demiromantic. He had hopes which I wasn’t able to fulfill, figured not hanging out with him would be easier for the both of us.” Emily replied.

“I see. Good on you then, would be worse to try and be someone you aren’t.” Stacie supplied shooting the girl a smile.

“Hey Stace?” Emily asked as carefully as Stacie regarded her.

“Yup?” She replied, closing her eyes.

“Why don’t you go home on breaks?” Emily asked.

“Don’t really have anyone to go back to. Parents died in a car crash. The bellas are my home.” Stacie breathed back.

“I see. You have me too.” Emily replied smiling back at the girl.

The rest of the night was peaceful, they planned more of their song, Emily updated her on the song she was going to present to Beca. They charted out all the stars they could see from their tree. Stacie told Emily about her love to draw, which was another passion Emily shared. They argued over what way was best to draw. When the sun started peaking from the horizon they mused if they should go down or not, their decision was made when a mud covered cut up half manic Chloe grabbed onto Stacie’s ankle. This was the single most terrifying moment of Stacie’s life, Chloe could have given a warning. Though judging by the state of Chloe it looked like the girl had gone to war during this game. Later on the bus ride back Stacie started drawing out the tree they had hidden in, possibly her favorite drawing yet.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You have made two songs?” Beca asked inquisitively. To say the girl was interested would be an understatement, her head nearly popped off with how quick she wanted to hear them. Luckily they found a recording studio that rented slots, they had recorded them and everything.

“Yep! Recorded and ready to go.” Emily replied from the floor between Stacie’s legs. Stacie was trying yet again to teach the girl how to braid her hair, somehow Emily could never do it without instruction.

“I have an idea…I take it your audition song is one of the finished songs?” Beca asked looking focused now, Stacie could hear the cogs turning.

“Flashlight. Yeah. What are you thinking?” Emily asked curiously.

“How to beat das sound machine.” Beca grinned now.

“You don’t mean…” Stacie trailed off, certainly their captain wasn’t thinking about using an original.

“Oh, I am.” Beca confirmed.

“That’s…oh my god, I mean…really?!” Emily squealed trying not to move and disturb the braiding process.

“We are gonna kick some German ass.” Stacie declared with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Remember before becoming national acapella champions? I remember. It was nice. No headache.” Cynthia Rose grumbled form her place on the couch of Chloe’s hotel room. After the party they all came here for an after party and ended up crashing here.

Stacie was the only one truly awake, she was never really one for hang overs. She was making coffee in their makeshift kitchen and singing lightly. She set to work on the pancakes and bacon, which wasn’t nearly as easy as it had seemed before the endeavor.

“Pancakes?” Emily asked from the spare bed, she brushed her hair back from her face with a grimace and got out of bed.

“You know it.” Stacie smiled quickly before flipping the pancakes, perfectly golden.

“You realize they’re going to love you forever.” She gestured towards the lightweight who always had the worst hangovers.

“They already do. It’s cus I’m Con _rad_.” She declared stressing the last three letters of her last name.

“You’re not funny. Stop trying.” Beca muttered from the bed wedged between her girlfriends.

“Now you don’t get pancakes and coffee.” Stacie threatened handing Emily the first plate of food.

“Empty threats, Conrad.” Beca huffed covering her head with a pillow.

~~~~~~

Cynthia Rose was beautiful, her wife just as beautiful. They complimented each other only like soul mates do. It made Stacie smile. She drank a little, said hello to the bellas she hadn’t seen in a while. There was an impromptu hugging sessions that was honestly a little embarrassingly long. Though she lost any and all street cred when Emily showed up. Sure they have been in constant contact through texting and skyping but it wasn’t the same, she missed the other girl.

Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca all moved in together. Jessica and Ashley moved to England and opened a bakery of all things. Fat Amy was either in a fight club or off canoodling with Bumper somewhere…no one could get a straight answer. Lilly has been awfully quiet lately. There were a few theories of where she went. Stacie had transferred to UC Berkeley and the distance from all her friends was killing her, they were her family really. She was enjoying the wedding; it has been at least two years since the last time they all met up. Luckily the wedding took place in the beginning of summer so most girls were able to make it.

“Stacie!” Emily called coming over with two drinks in hand.

“Hey Em.” Stacie smiled back taking a drink.

“I’ve missed you.” Emily said leaning her head against Stacie’s shoulder.

“I know what that’s like. Can I drop out and move back to Barden? You could support me. This is a steal.” Stacie mused.

“Sure, you could meet the new bellas. It’d be cool to have you back. Then there is the whole mess with me having to give the ‘finish school’ talk.” Emily sighed.

“Whoever decided school was necessary was evil.” Stacie pouted.

“Hey Stace?” Emily asked.

“Just ask, you don’t have to ask me so that you can ask me another question every time.” Stacie chuckled, she can’t count how many of their conversations started with one of them asking their name.

“Neither of us has summer classes, can I come to California for the summer?” Emily asked hopeful yet sure, a different girl then the one who almost got hit by a bus.

“Obviously. I’ll show you all California has to offer.” Stacie replied grinning.

“No Isla Vista.” Emily said quickly.

“Buzz kill. They throw the best parties.” Stacie laughed. “Want to go get dinner tomorrow night?” Stacie asked the other girl.

“Obviously. Typically when you nearly kill a girl you buy her dinner too.” Emily smiled into Stacie’s shoulder.

“Okay, let’s get the record straight. Fat Amy nearly killed you, I saved you heroically. Also, that was three years ago.” Stacie corrected, no way was she getting thrown under the bus for this one. Hah. Bus.

There really is such a thing as soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ aca-gal


End file.
